Sister of the Ghost
by September Freya Thorn
Summary: Sky Lahote's life broke apart with the unexplained death of her twin sister Gracie three years ago. When Sky gets to know mysterious Emmett Cullen, life begins to seem fun again. But that's before she is visited by Gracie's ghost...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sky April Lahote.

I live with my dad and my brother Paul. When I was born I had a twin sister. Gracie.

Well, she's gone now. Dead.

It happened right before we turned thirteen.

I'm sixteen now. For the last three years my dad has been over protective. He's scared something bad is going to happen to me. He doesn't like me to go out or have any friends. He even gets nervous when I use the computer. I could be chatting to strangers online. Every time I leave the house for school he purses his lips like he's trying to stop himself panicking.

Me and Paul are all that dad has left. He got divorced from mum soon after Gracie's death. Their relationship couldn't take the strain. He needs us.

So I live life by his rules. I rarely leave the house. I don't bring friends home. If I feel sick I take the day off school so I end up going in as little as possible. But it's killing me.

Today is different. Today I'm planning on doing something...exciting. And if I pull it off right, my dad isn't going to ever know...


	2. Emmett

When I was twenty years old, I was mauled by a bear. And I would have died but...

There was this girl, right?

She saved me.

Rosalie.

So, I thought she was an angel. She certainly looked like one, supernatural and breathtakingly beautiful. And I fell in love with her straight away. Always been impulsive, it's a weakness of mine.

Usually, when I fell in love with girls they would fall in love with me back. Maybe in my past life we just didn't know a lot about love. Maybe we just called everything love. I don't know. My memories of that time are foggy.

I wasn't sure if _Rosalie _loved me back or not. Sometimes it seemed like she did, but most of the time she was... distant.

Cold.

My new family -the people – vampires - Rosalie had taken me to live with- sympathised but said I'd have to give it time. Rosalie had had a hard life and she was traumatised in some ways. I wished that I could help her with whatever it was that was upsetting her, that I could fight _whoever _it was who had upset her, but she just wouldn't let me in.

And it went on like that. We were together but not together. Apart but not apart. At school everyone thought we were a couple in the same way as Alice and Jasper but we weren't, not really.

I didn't know if I still loved her.

I knew beyond a doubt she didn't love me.

But we were at stalemate. There was no way out.


	3. Leaving the House

Sky

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My alarm clock thrummed irritatingly and I moaned and rolled over, reaching out a hand to flip it off. I wasn't in the mood for school. I wasn't in the mood for anything. I felt sick and my head hurt, and I knew my dad wouldn't object to me taking the day off. One more morning when I didn't leave the house would be a good idea as far as he was concerned.

So I switched off the clock and got ready to roll back over and go to sleep. But then I remembered what day it was today.

It was Saturday. Not a school day.

The day of the Music Festival. Instantly I sat up.

I got dressed and walked, casually as I possible, down the stairs to the breakfast table. Paul and dad were munching toast and speaking animatedly about something. But as soon as I sat down, silence fell. It was always like this.

I knew dad loved me, but every time he saw me he thought of Gracie and felt sad. And knowing that only increased my feelings of loneliness and rejection.

"Aha, little sis!" Paul said, breaking into the charged silence. "How are you?"

"I'm sleepy", I mumbled, sitting down and grabbing some toast before he could take it all. A few years ago my brother had started eating like a pig. It was a little bit disgusting and I suspected it was to do with his friendship with that sinister Sam Uley. At the shop with dad the other day, I'd overheard Sam's mum moaning about how much her son was eating these days. Sam and his gang had some kind of cult of stuffing themselves going on; it was ridiculous. And now even Jake had joined Sam! Sweet, down-to-earth Jake who Gracie and I used to say one of us would marry when we grew up! I didn't like to see him wondering round in shorts, steroid induced muscles rippling all the time. I didn't like to see him at all. Every time I set eyes on him I was reminded of all those conversations I'd used to have with Gracie, teasing each other, planning out our future fictional lives with him. I'd end up missing my sister all over again.

I'd missed Gracie enough for a whole life time.

"Where are you going to be today, Paul?" I asked my brother, hoping against hope he wouldn't be planning on staying at home. Paul smiled at me, one of his real, unaffected smiles and I realised how much I loved my brother, who I knew missed my sister just as much as mum and dad did but who didn't try and control his grief by controlling me. And I felt a flash of guilt for not letting Paul in on my plans. He would understand. I was sure he would understand. But...but...ever since he'd become friends with Sam, I'd felt like we'd been growing apart. I missed the brother of my childhood, the one I trusted with anything, the one who could make me laugh even when I'd been in tears a moment ago, the one who protected me from bullies.

"Sam and I and the others are going to go cliff diving, Sky", he told me and I relaxed. He wasn't going to be in the house when I snuck out, and he wasn't going to the Music Festival, which was where I was sneaking off _to. _And my dad was going for a meal in half an hour's time. So I'd have the place to myself and getting out should be easy.

I excused myself form the breakfast table as quickly as I could and went up to my room. There, I dialled Robin's number and waited for her to pick it up.

"Hi, Sky. Is everything o.k.?" she asked me.

"Everything's fine", I answered. "I'll be with you in two hours."

"Great!" Robin said. "I can't wait! I'm so excited!"

"I can't wait either", I told her. And it was true, I realised. I hadn't been this pumped in ages. It was really going to be a special day.


	4. Vampires at the Festival

Emmett

Everyone I saw moved immediately out of our way when I and my siblings strolled through the crowd at the music festival. Alice talked incessantly about how great this was going to be; Jasper and Rosalie listened politely. Edward had left a long time ago to join Bella and her friends.

"It's great Alice...for you maybe", I growled, and she mock punched me. I responded to that by grabbing her and swinging her up in the air, making Jasper chortle and the people around us back away nervously – I was probably not doing a good enough job of pretending to exert effort.

Rosalie didn't even crack a smile.

So I felt that sensation again as if my frozen heart was bleeding.

We ignored the fact everyone was watching us. It wasn't a new thing.

"Who wants hot dogs?" I asked loudly.

"We don't eat hot dogs", Jasper replied. "We're vegetarian."

I snorted at the joke.

"You need to get better than that, Jasper, or I'll trounce your arse at the whole joke telling thing." Then I glanced sideways and caught the eye of a dark haired girl standing just at the edge of the crowd.

I don't know why, but for some reason her eyes spoke to me.

Her expression seemed to convey exactly what I was feeling.

Like she was trapped.

Unhappy.

And didn't see a way out.

And even if she could find a way out, it would involve hurting somebody.

It was as if she was like me. As if she understood.

I tore my eyes away from the girl and walked in the opposite direction. I didn't want to be reminded of how unhappy I was, after all.


	5. The Music Festival

Sky

I don't think I've ever been in such a large crowd before in my life.

There are people behind me, people in front of me, people on all sides. And they're pressing, shoving, all trying to move in different directions at once. Suddenly I feel very very small and alone. And frightened too. I might as well admit that. The sheer noise and impact of these people isn't like anything I've ever imagined.

"Are you alright?" Robin asks me, though I can barely hear her over the shrieks of the children chasing each other around us.

"Yeah I'm...o.k", I mutter. "Just not used to this many people."

Robin smiles at me because she knows my dad never usually lets me go anywhere with a crowd –even the La Push reservation school we go to is so small crowds never really form-and then she says, half-jokingly "Just shove these people out of the way."

I wonder if that's actually what I'm going to have to do. Because I don't see any other way we're going to move anywhere. I know the bands start in ten minutes and we still need to find Jess, our other friend. We're both scanning, but there's no sign of her anywhere. Robin starts to squeeze through the crowd, twisting and turning to avoid knocking anyone over and I follow her, trying to get through without touching people.

I'm just not adapted to deal with all these tightly packed, sweaty bodies around me.

After a few minutes, I realise I've lost sight of Robin.

Great. Just great. I'm starting to get seriously afraid. I've been warned so many times to keep away from strangers and now here I am, surrounded by the things, neither of my friends anywhere in sight.

Not knowing what else to do, I start to walk towards what seems to be the edge of the crowd. I don't have a thought in my head now but to get away from the press of people shoving past me in all directions. And finally, I reach it. The crowd contracts as soon as I'm through so that I have no idea how I'm going to get back in, but I don't care. I lift my head up and breathe the air.

Soon, though, I realise I'm worse off than before. Robin and Jess aren't going to look for me here and stupid, stupid me forgot to bring my phone, so I've no way of reaching them. Nor can I call up any of my family.

I'll be stuck here forever.

Panic starts to well in my throat, and I scan the crowd desperately.

My eyes meet with those of a boy who's expression seems to mirror mine. I don't know how, but it's like he's feeling exactly the same thing. Lonely. And frightened. For one long moment, I feel understood, for the first time ever since ...well since, Gracie died.

And then he just turns away from me and walks off. A tiny dagger of hurt jabs at my heart, but I brush it away. He's a stranger, just like all these other people. I don't care about him; why would I?

From the centre of the crowd I can hear cheering and then the sound of music. The concert's just started. If I crane my neck a little I can see the stage, elevated above the mass of cheering people and the band standing on it, three awkward looking boys from my school singing a Dusty Springfield song. But from the distance I'm at, I can only just make them out; I have the worst possible position in the crowd for seeing anything.

I sink to the ground slowly, burying my face in my hands. How has this happened? Seriously, how? This morning I was so excited about this music festival, even though I knew it would just be locals singing, not any genuinely famous bands. And now...now...

"Damn", I whisper, too quiet for anyone to hear over the music. "Damn, damn, damn."


	6. The Girl

Emmett

The music blasted from the speakers. Loud and ear numbing. Or not. M vampire hearing couldn't _be _numbed. The people around me, though, they were doubtless going deaf.

Everyone danced and screamed.

It was time for the act everyone had been waiting for to perform. Some minor celebrity band with an actual record contract. For God knows what reason, they had agreed to play in Forks. And now? It looked like the crowd had gone mad.

Rosalie stared up at the band with a small smile on her face.

Alice, jiggled up and down beside me.

Jasper watched everything with an expression of amusement.

I...

I wondered, _why am I here?_

What was the point in this? I couldn't appreciate the music. Vampires fixed onto the era they'd been born and died in. And this music would _not _have been considered music in my time.

The scent of all these people, packed in so close with me, was causing a painful burn to start down in my throat. Wanting them. Wanting their blood.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"What is it?" she asked, talking mid-spin.

"I'm getting out of here." I gestured at my throat and she nodded, understanding. I pushed through the crowd, trying not to notice the _smell_, and...

...before I knew it I was standing at the edge of the crowd, right beside that girl from earlier. She had her head in her hands and didn't look up when I crouched next to her.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Though why I was asking I didn't know. Just like my siblings, I usually avoided talking to humans.

"I've lost my friends", she muttered. "They're in that crowd."

"What do they look like?"

"Tall". She gave me a quick description and I nodded.

"I'll find them", I promised. The girl shot an odd look my way, but I didn't pay attention. I bounded back into the crowd.

So.

I have sharp eyesight. I used it to search for them.

I have amazing hearing. I used it to pick out their voices.

I am a predator. Nothing can hide from me.

I found them, led them back to the girl at the edge of the crowd and they all looked relieved and thanked me.

"That's o.k." I said, grinning. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Sky" she told me. "What's yours?"

"I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

The girls exchanged glances. I had a feeling they'd heard something about the Cullens before and it wasn't good.

"You're from La Push, aren't you", I said and they nodded. That explained a lot. I knew I should say goodbye now, but I didn't want to. So instead I asked, "Do you want me to get you drinks?" Then I sighed because I realised I sounded like a creep.

"Yeah, o.k." Jess said, smiling at me and the other two nodded. They told me the drinks they liked and I waded back into the crowd, happy to have a task to do. Mostly my life felt pretty purposeless and it was depressing. I found the food vendor and brought three cans of drink, which I brought back to the La Push girls.

"Thanks", Sky told me, taking her can of still water, which she'd told me was basically the only drink she liked. She gave me a tentative smile which for some reason made me feel nervous, like I actually cared what this girl thought of me. Usually I didn't mind when humans didn't like me, but Sky...felt different somehow. "Are you not having anything?"

"Oh, believe me", I told her with a grin, "I'm pickier than _you_ are about what_ I_ drink."

So we sat on the edge of the crowd. They sipped their drinks. We couldn't hear the band at all, not even me, but I didn't mind and I didn't think they did either. I asked them about their school and they asked about mine.

"I've graduated", I told them, and Sky looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

"Why, do I look too young?" I asked it teasingly.

"You do", Robin said. "You don't look any older than us."

Oh, I am, I thought. I'm over 90. It was a depressing thought.


	7. The Boy

Sky

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't have the first idea how to find Robin and Jess.

I was completely stuck...

"What's the matter?" a boy's voce beside me asked, and I gasped. I couldn't normally bear it when people I _knew _stood behind me – it startled me, frightened me, made my heart judder like mad - and this boy, even though he seemed to be from beside me not behind, was a _stranger _which was far worse.

I'd been warned about Stranger Danger time and time again by dad. My friends had told me usually only little kids worried about talking to strangers, but for me it was different. It was _always _different for me. God, I sounded whiny, I thought, temporarily distracted from the strange boy talking to me.

"I've lost my friends", I muttered, not raising my head from my hands. "They're in that crowd."

"What do they look like?"

I told him what they looked like. I might as well, I thought. It wasn't like they could come to any harm in the middle of a crowd and neither of them were stupid.

"I'll go and find them", the boy said _Why? _I wondered. _Why do you care? _

He left and I assumed he wouldn't come back. He was probably playing some weird joke. Yes, that would be it.

But a few moments later, he was back and he had Jess and Robin with him.

"Oh wow", I said, running towards them. "How did you do that?"

"It was easy." He grinned and something about him reminded me of a bear. He was quite possibly the tallest guy I'd ever seen. Maybe he found them by seeing over everybody's heads.

"Sky", Robin said, "I can't believe I lost you! I think we should just stay here from now on..."

"That's o.k. with me", I answered. "Thanks for finding them", I added to the boy.

"That's o.k." he said, grinning. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Sky" I said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

He was a Cullen? One of those people who wouldn't come to La Push because of some strange ancient legend? But he seemed so nice...

Next thing I knew he was offering to get us drinks and Jess had agreed, so we sent him off with our requests and lounged back on the grass. When he came back with the drinks, he smiled at me and I actually felt my heart flutter. _Control yourself, Sky, _I thought disgustedly. _He's a Cullen. And your dad would never, never let you have a boyfriend. And you barely know him anyway._

Emmett stayed with us for the rest of the day, sitting on the grass and chatting about school, our lives, everything. When he mentioned that he was adopted and his family were dead I felt again that odd sense of connection between us.

"I'm so sorry", I told him, really meaning it. He shrugged and smiled.

"It's o.k. It happened a long time ago. Carlisle and Esmee are like my parents now."

"Except that you call them by their names", Jess said.

"Except that", he agreed.

When the festival finished and Robin's mum drove us home - I was still back before my dad so everything was o.k. - I found that I was sad because I'd probably never see him again. But then, that was what happened in life. You lost people.

I knew that by now.


	8. Victoria

Emmett

I was on the sofa, lounging, when Edward ran in, panic across his face.

"Victoria's here", he said simply.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He sounded genuinely frantic. The rest of the family had got to our feet, so we followed him out of the door and into the woods. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red leaping away through the trees and I shouted

"There!" Jasper and Rosalie leapt forward in the direction I was pointing and the rest of us followed.

We were chasing her.

And I loved it. I loved the feeling of the wind whooshing past me, loved the sense of running at what was actually the fastest pace I could go, loved the way we moved as one, understanding where each of us was going to move next. In this moment there were no tensions between us. We knew each other. I defied that pack of mutts in La Push to work together with more grace and skill. It was wonderful.

_La Push..._I realised, with a horrible jolt that was where Victoria was going. She was going to cross the border! And we wouldn't be able to stop her without breaking the treaty…

And I thought of Sky.

A moment ago it had seemed to me like I was moving at my fastest pace, but I realised now that wasn't the case.

I could go _much _faster, and I did.

I spurred my whole body forwards, into action, intent on catching that little flash of red in the distance. My whole world narrowed onto the flickering flash of her hair and my determination to catch it. But I still wasn't getting any closer. I needed to go _faster. _

However much faster I went, it wasn't enough. Her speed was incredible and even though I was ahead of all the rest of my family, she was actually getting further away, not nearer. _She was about to enter La Push! _

And then…

And then…

There was a howl, an all too familiar one. And the mutt pack were there, standing right on the La Push border, their teeth bared ferociously at her. For one moment, Victoria stopped running and stood still and in that moment I gained on her, coming so close that I could make out the texture and strands of her hair, not just its colour. But then she turned sharply to their right and raced off into the shrubbery.

I couldn't help myself. In that direction was Sky. I thought of her innocent face, her quiet smile, her shy friendliness to me at the festival and most of all those grief lines around her face that so mirrored my own and I couldn't bear it. All of that couldn't be extinguished by Victoria.

I couldn't let it happen.

"Emmett, no!" Alice screamed, but I ignored her and leapt over the La Push borderline.

Something hit me. I dropped to the ground, overwhelmed by the revolting smell of hair and dog that assailed my nostrils. I rolled to my feet, trying to see what had knocked me, and a low growl ripped through the air. Facing me, blocking my path to Victoria, was a huge wolf, its muscles rippling grotesquely across its shoulders. For a moment I had a flashback to when that bear attacked me, because it had loomed exactly like this before it sprung...

I bared my teeth at the mutt and stepped closer menacingly, trying to ignore the _smell _coming from its body. How could anything in the world possibly smell _that _bad? I growled and the mutt growled and for a moment I thought he was going to spring on me and I was ready for him. But then his eyes moved to the large black wolf standing to his left and he lowered his head and stepped back. I sprang away from him and back towards my family.

"Where did Victoria go?" I asked.

"We're not sure", Carlisle said.

"So she's in La Push?"

"And we can't cross over, Emmett." The voice of my adopted father held a rebuke. "Let the wolves handle it."

As we watched, the wolves turned away and ran down the path Victoria had taken. I watched them anxiously. I couldn't believe I had to put my trust in a pack of mutts.


	9. Alone

Sky

"So", Dad said, "you know where the phone is?"

I didn't roll my eyes.

"Yes."

"You know to call 911 if anything happens?"

"Yes."

"You know you can always knock on the neighbour's doors if you're afraid..."

"Dad, I _know_", I said, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

He was only going to be out for half an hour! He'd been planning on having Paul babysit me, but as usual my brother had slipped out with his friends at the last minute and so my dad didn't have much choice.

And he really wasn't happy about this. Leaving me home alone. He'd already run through every safety check he could think of, but I could see him going through them all now in his head, trying to work out if there was anything he'd forgotten to mention.

"Alright," he said. "Alright." And he hugged me goodbye and walked out of the door.

But as soon as he'd gone I felt a flicker of unease.

I'd never been at home on my own for as long as I was going to be now. For the music festival, Robin's parents had picked me up a few minutes after Paul and Dad left. And now...half an hour...

...felt like forever.

I walked slowly across the room, wondering what to do. I could turn on the TV but it would sound too loud in the empty house. I could read a book but I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I could listen to music but I hadn't seen my MP3 in ages and I thought I might have lost it.

I switched on my laptop and started to play a computer game, not paying attention to what I was doing and getting a stupidly low score as a result.

I couldn't seem to forget that I was the only one in the house, not even for a moment.

The night Gracie died she and I had been alone.

I beat that thought out of my head, along with the memories that came with it. I didn't want to think about how Gracie had died.

So I tried, desperately, to come up with some way to distract myself.

And then I heard the noise.

Like a laugh in the silent air.

My heart jolted, like someone had seized hold of it and yanked.

I leapt to my feet.

"Who's there?" I called, a little surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

A woman stepped up to face me. She was tall and beautiful and her curly red hair caught the flickering light in the room, dancing across her pale skin. Something about her reminded me of Emmett, but I didn't know why. I felt myself draw back in fear.

"Who are you?"

The woman laughed again.

"I'm a friend of your brother's."

"No you're not."

"How would you know?"

"Because he'd have mentioned you_." _I still sounded calm and it amazed me.

"Well then...I'm a friend of yours. As a matter of fact, I've come to _take_ you to your brother."

I backed away until I reached the wall.

"I'm not going", I whispered.

"Yes you are." Her fingers seized hold of my wrist.

And then she had yanked me through the door and out of the house and we, or rather she, was running down the track outside my home and away into the woods.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Put me down!" She dropped me, to my surprise, at the foot of a tree.

"Mmmm", she whispered, leaning close. "You smell tasty. But that can wait."

_She's crazy, _I thought, staring at her. _I've been kidnapped by a crazy person. What do I do?_

Before I'd had a chance to answer my own question, the redhead yanked me to my feet and dragged me after her again.

"Where are we going?" I cried.

"We're going to see your brother. And his friends. And they're going to watch me make short work of you." She laughed. "After that they might not be so keen to try and attack me."

"Paul!" I screamed. "Paul! Help! Help me!" But nobody appeared and she continued to drag me after her.

For once, my dad had been right.

It had been stupid to leave me on my own.


	10. The Anger of Paul Lahote

Paul

"Chill, Paul, chill", Sam muttered.

I could feel the anger coursing.

Threatening to make me morph into a wolf.

Threatening to make me jump across that river and attack that blood sucking leach who had dared, who had _dared _to break the treaty and cross our border –threatening to teach him some _respect. _

But I couldn't do it. Because then _I'd _be breaking the treaty_. _If Sam didn't keep telling me that, then I would forget it and attack him anyway. But as it was...

"Paul, _no! _We have to let the Cullens be!" Sam shouted.

_Fuck you, _I thought, furious. _I'll do what I like. _

But that wasn't true. He was the Alpha. I had to do what he said and it made me so mad.

Sam sensed he was only making me angrier and drew away slightly, but it didn't help. I looked from one member of my pack to the other and I sensed they were all, even Leah, on Sam's side. There wasn't one I could rely on to stick up for _me. _I thought how much I missed my old friends, the ones I'd had to ditch when I became a wolf because it was too dangerous for them to be around me and I felt a flash of despair.

But before I could get further than that, Jared, who was the only one still in wolf form, howled and ran forward into the trees.

Sam sniffed the air and then exploded into his own wolf shape, the others following his lead. The next moment I had morphed and was running after Embry's retreating back.

And then...and then the wolves in front of me stopped short.

The red headed leach sat on the top branch of a tree, legs folded comfortably and in her arms was clutched the limp, terrified form of...

... Sky.

_My sister..._

With a howl, I sprang towards the tree. But Sam halted me with a command.

_She'll hurt her, Paul, if you move any closer. _

Furious but seeingthis was the case, I stopped short. I couldn't believe it. _My sister. _How had that filthy leach got her cold hands on Sky? How? And who could I hurt for it?

_Cool, calm, think of water,_ I told myself. _You'll be better able to help her if you calm yourself down. Step back. Look at the situation detachedly._

And it worked. My dad would be proud of me right now if he could see me mastering my anger. But then again, if my dad could see this...see Sky up there...I didn't know what would happen. _Calm, _I thought. And then, _I've already lost Gracie! I can't lose Sky too!_

_Calm._

If we moved any closer, Victoria would kill Sky.

If we could somehow get up close and attack without her noticing then she'd drop my sister to protect herself and for Sky the fall would probably be lethal. So the only option was...negotiation.

Instantly, I became a human. Sky's eyes widened in horror when she recognised me but I brushed that aside to deal with later.

"Victoria?" I asked, remembering that that was the leach's name. "Why have you got that human girl?"

"I know she's your sister." Victoria fairly spat the word sister. "And I'm going to kill her in front of you. That will teach you to pursue me."

"But we didn't!" I cried, overwhelmed by horror. "We _stopped _the other leeches pursuing you."

"You killed Laurent", she said. "You are enemies to our kind. "

"Can't we offer you anything?"

She considered.

"Kill the Cullens", she said. "And bring me their human."

"Of course." I kept my eyes on Sky. A bunch of bloodsuckers and some human girl who'd broken Jacob Black's heart were an easy price to pay for the life of my sister. Behind me I could sense Jacob's distress and realised he was coming up from behind me, so I took a step forward.

And just then I saw something in the tree behind Victoria. It was the bloodsucker from earlier. The one I'd attacked. He was standing behind the tree and he was making some kind of signal to Seth.

And then he leapt for the redheaded leach.


	11. Leaches and Mutts

Emmett

I sprang for Victoria.

It didn't matter if she dropped Sky, because I'd already signalled to Seth to catch her.

I would knock Victoria from the tree and then I would kill her.

But it went wrong. At the last moment she turned around and saw me and then she leapt for the next tree, still dangling Sky from her arm. I followed her from tree to tree, barely noticing that Sky's horrified gaze was fastened on me, or that the wolves were following us beneath the treetops. And suddenly there were no more trees for her to jump to. We were back in Cullen territory and on the edge of the town. Victoria couldn't leap for the nearest rooftop because someone might see her, and that would anger the Volturi. I smirked.

But then she did something unexpected. Tossing Sky aside like unwanted rubbish, she hurled herself past me and ran back the way we'd just come. I threw myself towards Sky, ignoring the scent of her blood, catching her in mid-air and hitting the ground hard. Instantly, the wolves clustered around us both.

"You're in our territory". I said. "I should attack you."

And Sky flinched away from me and leapt to her feet.


End file.
